Wallpaper images are quite popular to provide an aesthetically pleasing background in a graphical user interface on a display device. Various wallpaper images are readily available and users take advantage of that variety to customize their user interfaces to show a particular wallpaper image or to rotate between a series of images.
However, some user interface elements, e.g., icons, text, graphics, etc., can have colors and/or appearances that often blend in with the colors and textures of wallpaper so as to become almost invisible or illegible. This problem can be exacerbated on portable devices with small displays, where some user interface elements are quite small.
Conversely, some user interface elements can have colors and/or appearance that so starkly contrast with the colors and textures of the wallpaper so as to be distracting to the user. In this case, some user interface elements can open over a larger portion of the display to clash with the underlying wallpaper.